couragefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Box Demon vs Mattress Demon - Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles Season 1
I still can't believe a kid's show had an Exorcist parody in it. Well, to be fair, it is this show we're talking about. I get that this show was meant to scare kids, but dang, Dilworth! Are you out of your mind? That being said, it was awesome and I loved every minute of it which is why I'm putting it in this battle. Welcome to the 5th episode of the first season of Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles. This battle's gonna be so good, it's gonna make your head spin! You geddit? Cause...That's what happened in both the 1973 movie and in the episode itself? Ya geddit? YAGEDDIT? They geddit. It's The Box Demon versus The Mattress Demon in order to see who the scarier phantom dwelling in inanimate objects is. i hope ya'll enjoy! Paul Schoeffler as Box Demon John R. Dilworth as Mattress Demon, Demon Possessed Muriel, and Demon Possessed Eustace The Battle: COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! THE BOX DEMON!! VS!! THE MATTRESS DEMON!! BEGIN! Mattress Demon: Who am I? I'm your superior so just bow down to me! You hide inside a moneybox? Ha! Talk about being greedy! I'm The Demon in the Mattress while you're just a ghostly twit! I don't think trapping people in a box counts as protecting it! I'm an embodiment of fear! You can rap at me all you like, I'll just possess you with my disses when you step up to the mic! There's no way you can Weasel out of this one, you Rat! Think you can beat me in this fight? I have my doubts about that! Box Demon: I don't understand how this Exorcist ripoff thinks that he's scary! You're an uncomfortable mattress, nothing more than ordinary! I don't have a psychical form but people are still afraid of me! I'm keeping Horst's cash safe; You lay in bed and drink tea! You may cause a couple scares here and there, but you still suck! There's no chance for you to win, cause you're simply out of luck! This ghost from IKEA came here looking for a bruising! You started spitting your first verse and you've already started losing! Mattress Demon: As I predicted, you're lacking when it comes to raw rhymes! I'll exorcise and destroy this phony any number of times! Ready to see my real face? It's time to show you true fear As I possess the Bagge couple and further knock you out of here! It would be lovely if I could have a cup of my victory! This stupid ghoul has gotta be the worst demon in history! It's pretty clear you'll never be anywhere near as scary as me! We're gonna kick this chump away! Farther than the eye can see! Keep hiding in your moneybox, we scare whoever buys us! A not-so spooky pair of arms? I'm not understanding the fuss! This slime's time has finally come, for him to leave once and for all, Now that the scarier demon has claimed a win in this brawl! Box Demon: Three against one? Well, that hardly seems fair, Especially since all three of you can't conjure a good scare! Attacking Courage's caregivers? Like that hasn't been done before! If you can't have an original thought, then there's the door! You're an abomination while I'm actually scary! Face the facts, That all you three will ever be are wannabe demonic hacks! I'll ship you back to the store and then burn the place down! It's about time you fools saw that I'm the scariest around! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! Poll: Who won the battle? Box Demon Mattress Demon Check out more of my battles! Category:Blog posts